


Death

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post: http://themalfoymanner.tumblr.com/post/130109209900/storiesandskye-izzy-lunday-brutus-is-bae</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you find any mistakes? I'm not the best at grammar.

Death takes a second to read it's scroll of people to reap for the day. Who was next on the list? "Minerva Mcgonagall" it reads. 

"Ho, boy" Death thinks. Death takes a moment to groan, then teleports to the woman's current location. Death walks up to her, and only has a second before Mcgonagall's stare is directed at them. 

"Professor, I'm afraid...I'm here to tell you..." Death trails off.

Mcgonagall glares at Death over her spectacles.

"That- um..oh never mind! Happy 189th birthday Minerva! Goodbye." Death says hurriedly before teleporting off.

"Dammit, not again. The boss is gonna be pissed" Death groans.

**Author's Note:**

> In the words of Drew Monson: "Leave me a comment, I'm very lonely."


End file.
